Revealed
by Vezulow
Summary: Months after Ross's 'death' the Lynch family finds new dilemma to worry about. Stormie wants her son back, Ryland wants someone to love, Riker is guilty and in love while Rocky is married but unhappy. No one knows what's going on until that one moment when it's time. They have to wait for Ross and his teammates. They can't get out of it either. Sequel to Obsessed & Sparked!
1. Prologue

**Yep! You heard right, or read right, whichever suits you. haha. Anyways, the next one is out now. Following Sparked is Obsessed, and after that is Revealed. I have things planned that some of you may never see anything possible. Everyone knows what goes through my mind with these new stories. So everyone sit back and enjoy the new story. **

**Yes, this is the chapter that i posted on Obsessed, but you need to read it again. Everything that is posted is there for you to understand what's happening. You all need to know what happens in old chapters before new ones. Anyways, here's the first one for Revealed.**

_I would like to dedicate this first chapter to some of the best readers on fanfiction. From all the works published, they decided to read mine. And they would be the great, xFeelxThexLovex, isaOMG & Lauren. Thank you for reading, and I hope I can keep you entertained._

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

Ross smiled as he held Ratliff close. He had watched the entire wedding. It was so beautiful. He couldn't help but cry at the sight. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Ratliff's lips. He loved the boy with everything he had. Ross hated lying to his family, and he hated dragging Ratliff into it, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't do it by himself. He needed to tell someone else.

He could deal with the secret, being away from his family, and staging deaths. It hurt him to bits, but he signed a contract. He signed a legal binding agreement, and there was nothing that he could do. Disney wouldn't let him get away from it, and there was no way he could bring his entire family into it. He closed his eyes.

He had to tell someone else. He had to bring another member of the Lynch family into this. It was more than a game. It was a mission. He couldn't tell them where he was or what he doing just yet, but he could let them know he still loved them. He needed them to at least know he loved them.

Maia smiled as she wiped the sweat from her face. She hated the sun, but she was in the best place of her life. There was no place like Hawaii with the best girlfriend anyone could have. She turned her head, and she smiled towards Kelly. She loved the girl with everything she had, and she would do anything to protect her.

She hated the fact that she had to do all the things she had to do, but it was what she had to do. She couldn't get out of it. When she signed the contract to do Teen Beach Movie, she signed up for this. She hated lying, but she knew it would only make it more real. They needed that dramatic effect.

Noah sighed as he thought about the events that took place. He hated raping Rydel, and he hated lying, and leaving his daughter behind, but he didn't have a choice. The people that were behind this didn't care about how it looked while it was going on. The only thing that worried about was how it was going to look when it was all revealed. It was just something that couldn't be undone.

He let the waves of the California water move across his body. He never signed up for this, but it was his job. It was his income, and he couldn't quit. Like the other, he was signed to a contract as well, and he couldn't get out of it. Noah loed doing Austin & Ally, but now he wish he would have never done the show.

It's only complicating his life, and it's not what he wanted to do. He moved into shore, and he smile at the girl he saw before her. She was the leader. The one that Disney hired to oversee it all. He hated the fact that she had to this because she was really a sweet girl.

She had a job and obligations too. She couldn't lose the income she hated because what she made with Switched At Birth, wasn't near enough to support her needs. She could live off just that. That's why when Disney came knocking, she signed away on the dotted line. With this contact she was making triple what she was with the ABC show.

"Vanessa, can we leave now?" Noah asked.

Vanessa smiled down towards her lover and nodded. She knew they needed to get as far away as possible. None of them could risk getting caught. It would jeopardize the entire operation. They needed time. The right amount of time. They wanted to tell their families, but they had to wait until the right time.

It pained them all that everything they had ran into was fake, but it had to be done. They wanted to reveal all, but it wasn't going to happen. It was just something that they didn't like. They all wanted out, but it wasn't going to happen, but this had been planned since the premiere of Austin & Ally.

They all had some idea of what was happening. They thought it would be interesting, but now they just wanted out. They all felt bad about lying to their families, and staging deaths. Now was just a time for the truth to be revealed.

Ross stood from his position atop the building. He gripped Ratliff close to him. He knew what he needed. He needed two more people. People that mattered to the operation. He sighed and sighed again. No matter how much he hated it, he needed to bring his parents in. He needed Mark and Stormie. They were the backbone, and now they were needed.

Ross pulled the phone from his back pocket and scrolled through his contacts. He wanted so badly to just dial Rocky or Riker, but he knew he couldn't. He stopped when he reached his mother's contact. He pressed down on the envelope button, and a new message opened up.

He let his fingers tap across the screen, and he pulled away and sighed when it was done. He let his eyes move over his words, and he had the funny feeling that he was getting way too deep within this operation. He couldn't keep the lying game up. He needed an escape. He turned his head towards Ratliff and smiled.

He knew just what had to be done. He needed to finish this with Disney, and he needed to get his life on track. If he ever made it out, this would be the last thing he ever did with the company. He enjoyed Austin & Ally, but now things were getting outrageous. He couldn't possibly be on a Disney show where he faked his own death, hurt his family, and lied to the whole world. It was just something he couldn't handle.

As soon as this was all said and done with, he knew that the truth would be revealed. And when it is revealed, everything will come creeping from the cracks.


	2. A Rise In Faith

_Chapter story spotlight:_

_Our Generation by xFeelxThexLovex_

_For yours up here, leave the titles as a PM or review, and if i enjoyed it, ill post it up here._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A Rise In Faith**

* * *

It had only been two weeks. Two weeks since the wedding, which meant two months since Ross's death. Everything seemed calm over the house. Not many people were moving, and today was not one of any high expectations. The only expectation that they had was for tears to pour down everyone's face. No one was going to judge them. It had been two months since Ross was gone. That was still early. It pained them to see him get buried, but now it hurt even more because they all knew that he wasn't there.

No matter how much they wanted him to come back or walk through the door, he wasn't going to. Rocky was sad and grieving, yes, but he wasn't like Riker. He loved and missed his younger brother, but he couldn't find it in himself to act the way Riker acted. He knew Riker loved Ross on more than just a brotherly relationship and that he felt responsible for it in a way. Riker felt if he would have never got involved with Calum and Ross's computer none of the kidnapping would have happened, this Kelly business wouldn't be happening, and everyone would be alive and happy.

But since it did happen, there was nothing he could do to stop the pain and guilt that ran through his body. He just couldn't. Riker locked himself in his room, and he just let the tears fall from his eyes. He needed Ross. No picture could amount to the love he had for his younger brother. Ross was his world, and he needed it back. He needed his world, brother, and life back. Riker closed his eyes as he felt more tears roll down his cheek. It had been like this pretty much every day since Ross's death.

It was just the same as the last day. Riker would lock himself away in his room and cry. He wouldn't come out to eat or anything; he hardly ever used the bathroom. Riker had really let himself go. It had been days, possibly week, maybe months he had gone without showering, his hair was all over his head, and his room looked and smelled as if something died. Riker tried to explain to them that something did die, but none of them saw it. None of them could see Riker's life and soul slowing drying up on the floor of his room.

No one could feel his pain or the way he felt, and no one could feel the guilt that was running through his body. He was alone in the world he lived it, and no matter how much he hated it, he knew he couldn't let anyone in. No one needed to know that he was still in love Ross or that he thought about joining Ross. Things were just hard. They were too hard for him to understand, and he knew that there was no one else that understood it. Ross was gone, and he had to accept it. The only thing with that picture it that, Riker wouldn't accept that Ross was gone. Ross was his brother, and he knew he was alive somewhere.

Maybe in his heart or his body, maybe on a cruise ship in the Bahamas, but Ross Shor Lynch was alive somewhere, and that's what Riker truly believed.

Stormie sighed as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She was trying to be stable, but today was just one of those days where things don't go as planned. She knew she wouldn't be able to sit and pretend like her son's death wasn't effecting her. She couldn't. She needed to cry out and grieve just like everyone else. She needed to let her feeling out, and she had a right to. Her son was dead and gone, and she had no way of ever seeing him again. She needed her son. It was okay if he couldn't come back, she just needed to hear his voice.

To get a feeling that he was okay wherever he was. She just needed something. Something to tell her heart and mind that Ross was in a better place. Something that put her at ease, and something that didn't break her heart every time she thought about Ross. She tried to remember the happy times, but it was a rare moment when they didn't include Ross. Ross was the life of the family, and with him gone, it was like the entire world died. It was like the Civil War had broken out again, the world vs. the death of Ross Lynch.

Stormie just sighed as she felt her phone vibrate in her back packet. She really didn't want to talk to someone at a time like this. She felt like throwing the phone across the room and screaming at it or answering and cussing the person out, but she knew she wasn't the person to do either. She sighed once again before pulling the device from her pocket. She didn't take the time to look towards the picture id on her phone. She picked the phone up and spoke into it.

"Hello," she said, trying her best to cover the fact that she was crying.

"Mom",Ross asked in a questioning tone, "why are you crying?"

Stormie stopped in her tracks. That couldn't have been Ross; right? He was dead. He had to be dead. Stormie thought it was her Ross, but it couldn't be. It couldn't be Ross Shor Lynch. She felt tears roll down her eyes as she found herself asking the next question.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked.

She really wasn't in the mood for games like this. She didn't need more stress on her, and to be honest, she was about ready to kill the person on the phone.

"Mom, it's me. Ross Shor Lynch, your son," Ross cried out.

He was on the verge of tears himself. He had lied to his family for so long, and now when he tried to tell them the truth they didn't believe him. That couldn't happen. He needed them to follow every word of what he said. Listen for the plans that were written into the briefing he had been given. It pained him to have to do this to his family, but he had to. He signed a legal binding agreement, and he couldn't get out of it no matter how much he tried.

Stormie's tears increased in volume. It was true. This was her Ross. She could hear it in his voice. She could hear his angelic voice. A voice that she wanted to hear for so long. She wanted to stay on the phone and never hang up. She wanted to hear Ross for forever. The only thing that stumbled her mind was the fact that Ross was supposed to be dead. Ross was dead, so how was he alive and talking to her right now.

"Ross, honey. I love you, but aren't you dead?" she asked through a mixture of sadness and excitement.

Ross couldn't help but smile. He knew that was his mother. She got more and more like Ratliff each and every day.

"Mom, I think it's obvious that I'm no dead," he said with a smirk and laughter in his voice.

Stormie smiled. That was her Ross, getting more and more like Ratliff each and every day. Stormie couldn't help but smile. Her son was alive, and she felt as if she wanted to tell the whole world. That was until she heard the words that fell from Ross's mouth.

"Mom, I'm alive, but you can't tell anyone. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. Please don't tell anyone, and I love you."

Stormie could feel the tears fall from her eyes once again. She could feel the sadness in his voice, and it only brought more pain to her chest and body. She closed her eyes and let her final words fall out of her mouth.

"I love you too, Ross."

With that, the call ended. Neither of them didn't know if the other hung up first, but now it was over. Stormie opened her eyes and let her phone lock once again before letting it slip back into her pocket. She was glad that Ross was okay, but the fact that she couldn't see or even talk to him brought tears to her eyes. She needed to see her son. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it. She walked from her current position to the kitchen. She took a seat at the counter and just sighed.

Things were just taking a turn for the worst. Stormie had gotten what she wanted, but now she felt worst. Ross was alive, but he couldn't see or talk to his family. He couldn't come home. The only thing that she could think about was what had happened months ago. She couldn't help but feel her son was kidnapped again, and that the rest of her children were going to be dragged into it.

Calum smiled as he watched his children walk across the room. He loved seeing his boys and his baby girl move across the floor. The only thing he could think about was the fact that Raini had slept around to get her, and the face that she wasn't his, but that was okay. Calum loved taking care of Kylie and his boys. They made the perfect family, and he was glad that he and Raini could reconnect. He loved her back around and with Ross's death, he didn't feel tempted for anyone other than Raini.

Calum stood from the couch. He gripped Kylie in his arms, and he let her hands wrap around his neck. Kylie wasn't his, but she was enough for him. He loved the little girl more than anyone could know. He was obsessed with her, and he would do whatever it took to protect her from any one on the earth that tried to hurt her. He didn't care who it was. He was going to protect her, otherwise his name wasn't Calum Worthy.

He walked down the hall, and he let his hand open the door. He smiled when he saw the nursery. He loved the way he painted the walls yellow with the perfect shade of blue. It balanced the entire room, and everything looked great. The large rocking chair perched against the wall, the wood crib, and the small toys that lined the dressers of the room. Calum was really proud that he got it done, and it was the perfect escape for his daughter. He knew she loved the room. Every time her little face lit up when she walked into the room, it sent smiles and chills down Calum's back. He had a beautiful daughter, and she was all his.

Ryland let his fingers move across the surface of his phone. It had been months since he last talked to Noah. He liked Noah. After everything that happened with Ross, he needed and wanted someone new to talk to, and Noah just happened to be that person. He liked Noah, but they weren't an actual couple. Ryland could never muster up the courage to talk to him. The only thing he could think about was how they met.

_"Ryland walked onto the set of Austin & Ally. This wasn't his first time he had been on the set, but the first he had a reason. He needed to find someone to talk to. And when he walked onto the set, his eyes took sight of the brown haired boy walking around the room. He had the perfect smile and the way he walked was just driving Ryland crazy._

_Ryland at that knew he wanted him. He had to have him. He had admitted to himself that he was gay._

_He walked up to the boy and smiled before starting. It was kind of awkward, but they started talking. "_

Ryland sighed as he didn't get a response from any of the text messages. He didn't know if it was because of something he did, but he really didn't want to be ignored. He needed to talk to someone about how he was feeling. He needed Noah, but Noah didn't want him. Ryland closed his eyes and just let his head bang into the pillow. He didn't know what was going on with his love life, and he didn't know how to deal with it. He just needed Noah; he needed someone to tell his true feeling to. Someone to hold and have him at night. He needed that, and that's what he planned to get.


	3. Kidnap

_Story Spotlight: The Miles We Travel by: HJ Russo_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Kidnap**

Ryland sighed to himself before he stood. In his honest opinion, he didn't want to stay around his phone. He knew that things with him and Noah are complicated, and whenever he was around his phone the only thing he could think about was how to tell Noah how he truly felt. He wanted to tell him, but he didn't know how. How do you tell your brother's costar that you're in love with them? He honestly didn't know what was going through his mind, but he and Noah had some deep conversations. Noah was Ryland's Oprah, and with him around he felt protected and loved, like there was someone to talk to.

Ryland stopped as he made his way into the living room. He would have joined the rest of his family in the media room, but he didn't feel like participating in the making of Niagara Falls. He loved his family, and he knew today was a hard day, but he would not just sit around and cry about it. Yes, he was sad that his brother was gone, but he had to live his life too. He couldn't sit still, and let Ross's death control him. He let his body slump into the seat of the couch as his hand moved to the remote that hung nearby.

He let his fingers move across the buttons as the tv powered on. There was really nothing to watch. Seeing that there was nothing on, Ryland let his fingers stop. He let his eyes wander up towards the screen, and instantly he wished he would have stayed in his room. Right in front of his eyes was the answer to why Noah hadn't been replying to his text or calls. It answered everything about Noah that Ryland questioned. Noah, his Noah, was gone without a trace until now. He loved Noah, and it pained him to hear that he was dead. He couldn't help but let out tears. Today was turning out to be a really bad day. Ross's death, and now this.

Tears just poured from Ryland's eyes. He didn't know how he should feel. He felt guilty because he didn't cry over his brother, but he could cry over Noah. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to make Niagara Falls with his family, but here he was with tears streaming down his eyes. He couldn't even here the tv through all the crying. The only thing he could think about was the first time he told Noah about his crush on Ross. Noah didn't judge him. He stayed and made him feel loved, and now he was just gone.

_"Ryland ran through the studio lot. Tears bleached his skin. His body was shaking. He needed someone to talk to. Anyone. The love of his life had just been taken from him, and he didn't know how to deal with it. Ryland needed love He needed hope. He had no idea where he was going to find it, but he needed it. Ryland didn't care who got in his way. He was going to save his brother._

_And then there was Noah. _

_Noah walked down the hall with his eyes on Ross. He liked Ross. He walked down one particular hall, and he stopped. He saw the tears that ran down Ryland's face, the expressions written upon it, and it made him feel awful. He and Ryland were friends, and he couldn't stand to see him standing in the hallway looking like that. He had to find out what was wrong with his friend. He had too. _

_Noah let his feet move across the concrete of the studio until he was beside Ryland. He wrapped the boy in his arms, and he hugged him tight. Ryland needed love and comfort, and that's what Noah was going to give him. Noah pulled from Ryland before letting his hands grip Ryland by the forearm. It was a gentle gesture. Noah had to figure out what was going on. _

_He pulled Ryland to his dressing room. Even though, he wasn't on the show full time, he still had a dressing room. He, Ross, Calum, and all the other cast 'kids' would play around in the game room that was provided in the studio. It was pretty cool. Noah wanted to hit the game room, but he had more important things to do, like fix his best friend's brother. _

_He looked at Ryland as he sat on the couch. He tried his best to figure out what was wrong for himself, but he didn't have much to go on. Ryland never cried, and he never seemed bothered by anything. He was a pretty cool, well wrapped person, but today he was just a mess. A mess that Noah couldn't stand to see. _

_He pulled Ryland's hand into his and looked deep within the brown hazel orbs. Ross and Ryland had to eyes, so he couldn't help but be mesmerized. He let his eyes move across Ryland's body before he opened his mouth. He chose his words carefully and began to speak. _

_"Ryland," Noah started, "what's wrong?"_

_Ryland closed his eyes, and he let more tears out of his eyes. The only thing he could remember was the letter. That letter. The letter was the only thing he could think about._

_I want you to know that I know about everything you said about me. I want you to know that you're an awesome little brother that I wouldn't replace for anything in the world. I overheard you telling Rocky about it and I want you to know I love you too. You are awesome and I will always remember you._

_Ross loved him. He knew Ross loved him. That was the only that played in his head. He needed Ross, and he needed him now. _

_Ryland could feel more tears come down his face as he opened his eyes. He was hoping to be somewhere else, but he was still here. At the Austin & Ally set. Maybe Ross was here, but he wasn't. Ryland looked at the questioning look from Noah, and he realized that he still hadn't answered his question. He leaned down and just spoke through tears._

_"I love my brother, like love him, and he's been kidnapped," Ryland cried out. _

_Noah stopped. He liked Ross, too, but he didn't know the first thing about finding him. He closed his eyes and sighed before wrapping his arms around Ryland. He wasn't going to judge him. Everyone fell in love, even if it was their brother. "_

Rocky sat in the home he and Laura had recently purchased. It reeked of day old laundry and trash. It wasn't that they couldn't clean, it's that today wasn't a good day. Rocky and Laura were both grieving over Ross and Ratliff, and they could care less about some trash and laundry. They had feeling that they needed to get out, and the only way they were going to was by ignoring everything other than Ross and Ratliff.

Rocky let his eyes flutter across several of the pictures that lined the walls. He could see how happy Ross and Ratliff were. Times when they were all together making memories. It pained him to see it all, but he didn't have a choice. He wished it was all a game, but he knew that it couldn't be. He would be this sick to put a family though this. He just sighed before letting his eyes close.

He opened and let the tears run down his face. He couldn't help it anymore. He didn't need to keep up the lie anymore. He was just as emotional as everyone else. He couldn't bear the fact that his brother was gone. He loved and needed his brother. He needed Ross, but he knew Ross wasn't coming back. No matter how many pictures he looked at, videos he watched, or lyrics he listen to, Ross was not coming back. That's at least what Rocky thought.

He needed sleep, and he needed time to get over this. Things were getting too far too quickly. If this was how it was going to be every two months, then something would have to give.

Calum walked from Kylie's room, back into the living room. He wanted to watch a movie. His mind quickly changed when he saw his two boys laying on a couch sleep. They were both crowed against one another, and it was so cute. Little ginger hair poking out, and small snoring sounds. Calum couldn't help but feel his heart flutter. He had a family, and not just any family, his family.

Calum leaned down, and he let them slide into his arms. He let their fingers wrap around his neck, and he smiled. He had the perfect family, and nothing was going to come between that. They were his, and he loved them dearly. He walked them to their room and smiled as the climbed into their beds. He turned the lights down and walked from the room. His family was beautiful and healthy, and he couldn't be more thankful for that.

Raini sighed as she felt the warm water surround her body. This was just what she needed. A nice relaxing dip. He had the lights turned down with candles lit. It was the perfect scene for a honeymoon, but it was just her.

She opened her eyes as she heard her phone go off. It was a calming experience, but she couldn't live without her phone. She needed it. She let her fingers pick it up, and she almost dropped her phone when she saw who it was texting her.

It was no one but Noah.

Stormie sat in her car. She couldn't see anything. She parked it and let the engine go off. She didn't like what was going on. She didn't like it one bit. The road she had driven onto looked like something for Friday The 13th, but if this was what it took to see her son, she would do it.

She had to follow each and every instruction to a tee. They weren't ready to bring her in, but they wouldn't have a choice. Ross couldn't keep lying to his family. He had to tell someone.

Ross opened the passenger door, and he let his body slide into the seat. Yes, he was excited to see his brother, but things were more complicated than that. He had to tell her. He had too.

He looked at his mother and his heart broke. He didn't want to tell her, but he had to.

"Mom, I'm going to have to kidnap you."


	4. Understanding

**I'm sorry that it's so short, I started school today, so they may be a little shorter. **

* * *

_Story Spotlight: Louder Than Sirens by nic9ole_

* * *

Raini felt the shock in her body rise. To say that she wasn't a little afraid would be a lie. She was terrified at the fact that he was back. She wasn't expecting this, and it was something that just didn't sit right with her. She knew what Noah was capable of, and he wasn't going to take anything more from her. She had the perfect family, and she had a loving husband that stood by her side, and she wasn't going to let Noah ruin it.

Raini let the phone touch the floor. She had ran herself a hot bath, and she was going to use it to relax herself. Noah wasn't going to take from her. She was Raini, and she was going to stay Raini. She closed her eyes as she let her body slide father into the warm water. This was just what she needed. Relaxation and time to be just her. It was her and no one else.

Calum let his body softly slide into the bathroom. He smiled when he saw his wife's body slide into the tub. He knew that she loved her bath time, but he couldn't help but want to slide in behind her. Calum walked into the bathroom, and he began to let the clothing fall from his body. He wasn't trying for a baby or anything; he just wanted to feel close to his wife again. They had been through so much, and he wanted to make sure that they were okay.

Calum stopped when he felt the cool air coming from the vent above him. He let his finger flutter across the hem of his shirt, and he pulled it up lightly, revealing a thick trail of red hair. Calum let the shirt raise above his head before quickly moving out of the dark jeans and his underwear. He was in full nakedness, but he didn't care. He walked closer to the tub, and he let his toes falter in the water.

Raini's eyes shot open when she felt someone wrap around her. She was about to scream out something that would be wrong for her children to repeat, but she felt her body ease when she felt his warmth radiate around her body. She knew just who was beside her, and she loved having him around her. She let her eyes flutter to a closing, and she let soft words mutter from her mouth.

"I didn't know you were joining me."

Calum smiled before pulling Raini closer to him. He didn't know he would be joining either, but his boredom and the fact that all the kids were asleep changed his mind drastically. He loved being close to Raini, and he would do any and everything to protect her. Nothing was going to come between them again, and he truly believed that. Things were taking a turn for the bright side. That was until Calum heard the beep ring through the bathroom.

He could feel Raini's body jump when the sound rang across the room. He wrapped his arm around her tighter, using the other to let it fall to the beeping device. He let his wet fingers move over to dry a little before he picked up the phone. He pulled it up over his eyes as he read the message.

_"Raini I'm sorry that happened, but I really need to talk to you about it and my daughter." _

Calum could feel the rage grow in his chest, but he didn't know which emotion to choose. Noah was dead, but this was obviously from him, and it seemed whoever sent the message knew what happened, and there were only three people that knew what happened other than the doctors. It had to be Noah, but he was dead. Calum's mind jumped from conclusion to conclusion. He didn't know how he was going to deal, but he knew he had Riani on his side.

Calum quickly let his hand drop the phone back against the floor. He wrapped his loose arm around Raini, and he let his mouth move to her ear. He wanted to make sure she heard him right when the words fluttered from his mouth.

"Raini, isn't Noah dead?"

Raini felt her open open with them wide. She thought he was dead, but she didn't see the last text message. She could only assume that he was the one to send the message. Raini turned her head and looked into Calum's eyes. She could see the mix of emotion in his eyes, and she couldn't help not knowing. She let her hand move to her phone, and she brought it to her face.

She read the message, and at that point she knew that something wasn't right. No one knew about Kylie other than her and Calum. She dropped her phone, and she began to get out the tub. No one was going to mess with her family.

Ross felt tears run down his face as he let his fingers move over the lock button of the car. He hated doing this, but he didn't have a choice. It wasn't time for them all to know. Ross turned his head and looked at his mother with a confused look on his face, and it only brought more tears to his eyes. He was kidnapping his own mother, and she had no idea what was going on.

Ross let his fingers move to the keys that were inside the ignition, and he started the car. He moved the gear shifter, and he quickly pressed down on the gas. They had to leave quickly. The longer that he sat in one place, the greater chance of everything falling apart. It had all been planned to a tee, and he couldn't be the one to break of mess it up.

Rocky sighed as he let another picture fall from his fingers. It just happened to be a picture of Ross and Ratliff together. It brought tears to his eyes to think about Ross. He needed to get his mind away from Ross. He needed time to himself. He was tired of crying, and he was sick of looking at pictures.

Rocky stood from the couch, and he made his way into the bathroom where Laura was taking a shower. He could hear the water hitting the shower floor, and he could see the steam towering over the build of the shower.

Rocky quickly let his clothing fall from his body as he stepped closer and closer to the shower. He had a lot of pent up sexual attraction, and he was going to deal with it now. He was tired of hiding himself from Laura, and he was tired of being the one to say no. Rocky pulled back the shower curtain, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him.


	5. Call Off

Vanessa sat in the leather chair of the dark office. She couldn't help but smile at all the actions that had taken place. Everything was going just as planned. This was just what they had all planned, and the views were constanly incresing. This was what people wanted, and this is what was drawing more and more money is for Disney. This is what the people wanted, and this is what they would get.

Vanessa couldn't help but let her mind flash over everything that had happened in the past six months. It was just insane to think about it, but she couldn't help it. It constanly played in her head everyday, and it brought a smile to her face that she was able to be in charge.

This had been what she was called about, and at first she was a little skeptical about it, but now she was seeing what the producers saw. She was seeing why Austin & Ally got cancelled. It was cancelled to make more room for this new show. The show that she had been in charge of. She was the leader, and it was her job to make sure everything fell into place.

She turned her head and looked up when she saw them walk in. She let a cunning smile play across her lips as she smiled at them, as in all of them, the stars of the show. Everything was perfect, and now that they were all here, the only people they now needed was the producers of the show. No one knew who they were, except Vanessa, and she was just dying to reveal who they were to Ross. She didn't know how he would react, but she knew that there would be a reaction.

The girl rasied her hand, and she forwarded all of them forward. She gestured towards the chairs in front of her, and she smiled when she saw all of them take their seat. She loved these meetings. It was the perfect place for them all to come up with new ideas and ways to keep the world hooked on it. She loved being able to play with their feelings, and the fact that she was in charge just surged over her body.

Ross was the frist to take a seat in one of the chairs. He knew how these meeting went, and quite frankly, he didn't like them. He didn't like them one bit. He did not see the fun in making his fmaily suffer, him coming up with new ideas to lie to them about. It brought tears to Ross's eyes, but he wasn't going to cry. No matter how much he didn't want to do it, he had to. He had signed a contract, and the money that he was making from the show was just too much to turn down.

The blonde let his head turn around the room as he watched the rest of his costars take their seats. They would always sit the same way, but now they had to adjust. There had been a new memeber added to the cast. Ross took the middle, seeing as he was the face of the entire show. Ratliff and Stormie were to his right, and Noah, Maia, and Kelly were to his left. Ross really hoped that this would be the way that they stayed because he really didn't want to move.

Ross didn't want to be here, but he knew he had to, so he just let his sight turn to the dark haired girl sitting behind the chair. He hated bringing Ratliff in, and hated bringing his mother in even more, so the discussion about bring anyone else was off. Ross didn't want to talk, and he really couldn't when he saw two men walk through the door, Kevin Kopelow and Heath Seifert.

Ross couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe that the producers he had grown to love were in on this too. Ross just wanted to get away, but he knew he couldn't. The blonde closed his eyes, and he let the two men walk into the room, and he was almost shocked when he heard the words come from their mouths.

Word that all of this would be over. Word that everything that was involved with this would come crashing down. Ross couldn't help but smile, because, now the truth would be reavealed, and he didn't have anything to worry about. He would be able to continue his life, and everything would be okay. He could prove to his family that he was okay, and things would get back to normal. That's all Ross wanted, and now, he was going to get that.

* * *

**Okay, so if you're not able to see it, this one is coming to an end. I'll get about three more chapters to close out everything, just as i did with obsessed. I'm sorry, but there's no way that I can manage so many stories while going to school and doing my extra stuff. I promise that i am not going anywhere, I'm just busy with my real life. Anyways, Thanks for reading, and I look forward to your reviews. **


	6. Family Reunion

**Hey there guys, I am proud to say that this chapter will wrap another epic story. I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope you like the ending. I'm not going to talk it about it up here (see last note). I hope you enjoy it, and I truly enjoyed writing and entertaining you. **

* * *

Ross felt a rush of relief wash over him. It was more than just coming home. It was reintroducing himself to his family. It had been months since he had last talked to them. He had seen them several times, but he wasn't able to physically touch them. He

hated having to lie to them, but he had to or he would have lost his job. Ross let his fingers move the fear shifter to park before he opened his door. He turned his head towards Ratliff, who had ridden in the front seat, and he smiled. This was the

moment of truth. The moment when everything would be revealed. The point in time when they all found out. This was what Ross wanted, and he wasn't going to stop until he got it.

Ross turned his legs, and he let his feet touch the concrete of the driveway. It had been so long that he had forgotten his own home. He didn't remember the place where most of his dreams took off. He thought it was horrible, but he was back, and he

was going to relearn every detail about the house that he had to. Ross stood on the pavement, and he waited for Ratliff to join him. The two gripped hands, and in seconds they were moving towards the door to the house. Neither of them knew who

was at home, but they hoped that everyone was there, so they only had to say what they had to say once.

The two boys stepped up the stairs of the house, and Ross was the first to twist the knob. He didn't know what to expect, but he wasn't afraid anymore. He had the green light to tell his family about where he had been, and why he had to pretend to do

all of this. He finally had the green light to tell them that everything that had happened was a apart of the show. That it was all scripted, and that none of it was real. Thinking about it, Ross couldn't help but smile. He was coming back to his family, and

that's all he cared about. He had his family, and that's the only thing he wanted.

Kelly settled on Maia's lap. She couldn't help but feel the love spread around the room. She was there with the girl she loved, and she couldn't be any happier. She was glad that it all happened. Yes, she hated the lying and the scheming, and the

bitchiness of what she had to do, but it brought her closer to Ross and Maia and the entire Lynch family. She knew that it would be hard to convinve them that it was all a joke, but she really wanted them all to go out together and bowl or something like

regular friends do.

Kelly's kept thinking about it, but her mind was wiped clean when she felt Maia place a smooth kiss to her lips. That's what she needed. She needed the warmth of her loved near her. She didn't care that Maia was girl. Love was love, and this most

certainly was love. Kelly turned in Maia's lap, and she let her hands settle on Maia's thighs, and she dived forward to her lips. She didn't care who saw them. She loved Maia, and she wanted Maia to know that.

Calum smiled when he looked down at Kylie. He knew that the baby wasn't his, but he didn't care. He would raise it as his own, weather the father was around or not. Calum loved Kylie and all his children. He loved them, and he wanted to see them

sucessful in life. He didn't want them to get hurt, and he wanted to protect from what ever he could protect them from. They were his, and he would make sure they all knew it. Calum laid Kylie down in her bed, and he slowly turned, only to see his boys

and his loving wife. They were the perfect family, and everything was going great. In a way, Calum was kind of glad that everything had happened. Everything had to happened for a reason, and Calum believed this was his reason. His reason was a

stronger family, and better mind, and a bond like no other with his wife. If this was his prize, and was more than satisfied.

Ross took a deep breathe as he stepped into the cool living room. He could feel his heart beat jumping, and he could feel his mind racing. He needed to get this over with before he decided to flee. Ross turned his head towards Ratliff, and he smiled

when he saw the smile Ratliff flashed him. This was just what he needed. That extra push to make him move, and he was glad that it came from Ratliff. Ratliff was everything that he needed. He was his oxygen, his water, and his everything. Without

Ratliff, Ross didn't know where he would be. Ross continued to walk around the house, and he stopped when he heard their voices. The voices of his brothers and sister. He couldn't help but let a tear slide out of his eye. He turned a corner, and there

they all were. Rocky, Riker, Ryland, Rydel. Ross turned to Ratliff, and he kissed him before running to his family. Words couldn't even be spoken. The only thing that they could do was hug. that was it.

Two months had passed, and everyone was great. The family had been reunited, and everything was moving towards a positive note. Ross had proposed to Ratliff, Noah and Ryland had gotten together, Riker finally got over his crush for Ross, and

Rydel had found someone to love. Everything was just great. No one could complain about life.

Ratliff walked out of the bathroom with tears streaming down his face. It couldn't be right. He must've read it wrong. He loved Ross, and he knew Ross loved him, but he didn't know how he or anyone would react to something that's never supposed to

happen to a guy. A guy. A guy with balls and a penis. A guy was facial hair and testosterone. There was no way this was right, and there was no way that he was pregnant. He couldn't be. This was all just some joke. Another idea for the tv show. Yeah,

that had to be it. Ratliff smiled a little when he thought of it like that. That's what it was, this was just another idea for the show or another show.

Vanessa could do nothing but laugh at Ratliff. This was what she wanted. She was not okay with them ending her game, and she wanted more. She needed more, and she would do what ever she had to do to make it work. She knew it was impossible for

Ratliff to be pregnant, but she also knew that she had nothing to do with it. She didn't tamper with anything, and she didn't touch him. As a matter of fact, she hadn't even talked to Ratliff since their last episode meeting. It was all shocking, but it was all

new news to her, and it got her evil mind churning. Something new was going to happen, and she knew just what she wanted it to be. A reality show about a pregnant man. She could see it happening, and she knew she could make it happen.

**So, who's up from some MPREG. I've actually been reading a lot of it, and I'm going to catch an attempt at it. If you hate the idea, good thing it that the story won't be up for months, and if you do like the idea, it's going to be a long wait for it, but I promise I will keep giving you updates. Thanks for reading, and leave your reviews. **


End file.
